1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for making semiconductor devices and, in particular, to a method for making a semiconductor device adopting a flexible substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditional semiconductor devices, such as thin film transistors, or light emitting diodes, are usually formed on rigid substrates. Recently, semiconductor devices having flexible substrates have attracted a lot of attention. The flexible substrates are durable, light, and flexible; thus, the semiconductor devices using the flexible substrates have wide applications. However, the flexible substrates can coil, which is not conducive to execute traditional semiconductor processes on the flexible substrates directly.
An example is shown and discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0,045,621A1, entitled “SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE AND MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREOF”, issued to Tsunenori Suzuki, et al. on Mar. 1, 2007. This application discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is first formed on a hard substrate. Then, a flexible substrate is attached to the semiconductor device to form the flexible semiconductor device. Thus, the flexible semiconductor device is not directly formed on the flexible substrate, which makes it difficult to manufacture the flexible semiconductor device.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for directly manufacturing a semiconductor device on a flexible substrate easily.